Conventionally, at large work sites such as a rock crushing site and mine, transportation of soil is performed by running a dump truck. That is, crushed rocks are loaded on the dump truck as cargo by an excavator, a wheel loader, and the like at a loading site. The dump truck then transports the cargo to a soil discharging site via a predetermined running route, and unloads the cargo at the soil discharging site. Then, the dump truck moves to the loading site again via the predetermined running route and waits for another cargo to be loaded at the loading site. The dump truck repeatedly performs such series of work.
Among the life cycle costs of the dump truck, the ratio of the cost of the tire is high. Therefore, it is requested to extend the life of the tire and to reduce the life cycle cost.
In order to reduce the tire life cycle cost, for example, in Patent Literature 1, it is determined that a tire is abnormal in a case where an internal pressure of the tire or an internal temperature of the tire is out of an allowable range as the result of comparing tire information of the internal pressure of the tire and the internal temperature of the tire with past tire information stored in a storage unit.